


Ails's  Backstory

by A_bean_in_space



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons and Dragons, Original Character(s), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bean_in_space/pseuds/A_bean_in_space
Kudos: 1





	Ails's  Backstory

*Knock knock* 

"Eliza, I've finished my work for today so you can go home." Said the man stepping in to the bedroom, stretching and rubbing the back of his sore neck. He was dressed in a sleeveless suit with combed-back ginger red hair

"Daaaaaddy!!" Cried the little boy leaping up from the toy covered floor to hug him, almost knocking him over from the force. Looking up at him with big silver eyes and was smartly dressed for a child.

"Very well, sir." Said Eliza, getting up from where she was sitting on the floor, patting down her purple dress and tightening her hair bun. "How was your work today?"

"Oh, same as always. Boring and tedious. Not as much paperwork this time, thankfully" He bent down and hoisted the little boy in to his arms. "Goodness, you are getting heavy. Soon i won't be able to pick you up like this." He teased, grinning as he ruffed the boy's short, matching red hair. "Anyway, thank you for keeping Ails entertained. Was he alright today?" He inquired turning back to Eliza. 

"Yes, he was fine. He drew some lovely pictures and we played knights and dragons."

"I was da knight!" Chimed Ails excitedly.

"And I was the big, scary dragon. Roooooar!" She mimed and clawed at Ails, making him squeal and giggle and hide his face in his fathers cream coloured suit.

"Ha ha! well, what fun!"

"Indeed." Smiling as she made her way down the landing, followed by Ails and his father. The house was quite big and filled with lavish furniture, tables stood displaying statues and colourful vases, beautiful paintings hung on every wall and soft rugs donned the hallways. As they descended the stairs to the foyer the front door opened and in walked a gorgeous lady in a rose pink dress with white frills and long, blond hair topped with a large hat dawned with feathers.

"It Mommy!" Ails exclaimed as he waved from the stairs.

"Welcome back Miss. Huntmore." She greeted, grabbing her coat from the hanger. 

"Hello Eliza, how are you? Are you leaving?" She asked as she took off her hat.

"Very well, thank you. And yes i am." Finishing the last buttons on her coat she steps out the door in to the chilly evening. "Have a good evening!"

"You too!" Called the lady before closing the door. "And how are my two boys doing?" She continued walking over to them as they descended the last few steps and hugged them both.

"Fantastic, now that you're here, Maria." A sly smile accompanying the reply

Giggling she pulls him closer. "Oh, you're such a sweet talker, Jasper." And kisses him. The passionate moment lasting an eternity before they parted. "I'm going to see what's for dinner." Giving Jasper one more kiss and Ails a peck on the cheek she headed towards the kitchen at the back of the house.

Jasper sets Ails down and kneels beside him.

"Now, your new school teacher will be here soon. Do you remember what you say when you meet her?" Ails nods but says nothing. "And you say?" He prompts.

"Hello, my nam'th Ails Hunthmore." He states holds out his small hand for a shake. His father applauded, making him grin with glee.

"That's my clever boy!" He stands and leads him to one of the adjacent rooms. A smaller, rectangular room with a fire place at one end surrounded by a few worn armchairs, laid with woolly carpet and sat under the window was a large toy chest. "Grab some toys and play in here. I'm going to find your mother and I'll be right back, ok?" Ails gives an affirmative noise and runs over to the chest as Jasper pulls the door to.

Ails starts pulling out his favorite toys, a wooden train and tracks, some tin soldiers and little soft animals, and begins assembling them. Taking the little animals on a wonderful journey across the carpet then through under the old armchairs and finally coming to stop at the foot of the toy chest. Filling the carts with passengers the train sets off on its first voyage.

_Meow_

He stops in surprise and looks around, eventually landing on a black and white cat that had jumped through the open window and was sitting on the top of the toy chest. It looked down on him with its green eyes. Ails stares back at it.

Slowly gets to his feet and takes a few steps closer, the cat gives another _meow_ as it turns and leaps back up to the window. Ails follows and clambers up the toy chest, now determined to catch this mysterious creature, and watches as it jumps down on to the grass outside then turns to look at him expectantly.

Cautiously putting one leg out the window he scoots out further and further, holding on to the sill he lowers himself down but is too small to reach the ground. As his little hands lose their grip on the window he falls about half a foot and, with a not so elegant landing, falls over backwards.

He lies for moment, shocked by the tumble he debates whether or not to start crying, but is interrupted by the cat as it started licking his cheek. It makes him giggle and soon enough he’s back on his feet, scampering after the cat as it wanders off in to the bushes. Forgetting all about the fall.

The cat easily manoeuvres though the shrubbery, leaving Ails to push and scrape his was by himself but manages to get the other side. He follows his new companion down the quiet streets,


End file.
